thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness II
The Darkness II The Darkness II has been announced by 2K Games and will not be developed by Starbreeze. The Darkness II will feature a new type of tactic called duel weilding. ''Duel weilding is a move where Jackie can shoot while imploding foes with Darkness powers at the same time, like seen in the image at the bottom left corner of the page. The release date is Autumn 2011. Date still TBC. The Darkness II takes players down a brutal and personal path as Jackie Estacado, wielder of The Darkness -- an ancient and ruthless force of chaos and destruction. Based on the supernatural horror comic book series created by Top Cow Productions, Inc., The Darkness II breaks out of the sea of conventional first-person shooters with its fervid Quad-Wielding gameplay, which will allow players to slash, grab, and throw objects and enemies with their Demon Arms while simultaneously firing two weapons. The game is layered with the use of dark versus light, steeped in deep and twisted storytelling, and engulfed in stylistic violence that is visualized through a hand-painted graphic noir technique that stays true to its comic book origins. It’s been two years since Jackie Estacado, now the Don of the Franchetti crime family, used The Darkness to kill the men responsible for his girlfriend’s murder. He’s been unable to shake the memory of Jenny’s death since bottling up his supernatural power, and now The Darkness wants out. A sudden, unprovoked attack on Jackie’s life heralds the start of a full-scale mob war, which has clearly been orchestrated by some outside force. The botched attempt opens the door for The Darkness to reemerge, and sets Jackie on a journey to hell and worse, as he unravels the mystery behind the attack and the motivations of The Darkness itself. Graphics Graphics seems to be the thing most people are talking about in The Darkness II. It is still hard to say that such a great game like The Darkness had unbelievably shit graphics. But in the second game, the developers are putting more effort into it to make it look more like the comic books. It is said thet the developers changed the scene into a lighter image than the first game to make it look like how it is in the comics. We are not sure if the graphics would be detailed as much as a game like ''Call Of Duty or some of the other great graphic games, but we are hoping it looks a bit more realistic than the first game. General Information 'Platform: '''360 PS3 PC '''Style: '''1 player FPS '''Publisher: '''2K Games '''Developer: '''Digital Extremes '''Release: '''Autumn 2011 Gameplay In the first game, the darkness powers weren't as good as they looked like. It doesnt do much damage. The only time it did, was in the last chapter, but that was just a cutscene. But in The Darkness II, it's a similar system but has changed a bit to make us get the grossest but most satisfying kills. ''Digital Extremes are taking the powers more seriously than the weapons in this game. In the first game we used more guns then darkness powers because the powers were hard to use, took a lot of time, and ended up getting us killed. Digital Extremes showed us that they are making the demon arm a bit different in the way it's used. The right tentacle is used to kill enemies and is used by the right bumper and aimed by flicking the analogue stick. The left tentacle is used for picking up things to use as weapons or throw them out of your way. It will be used the same way as the right tentacle but with the left bumper. Screenshots 294701.jpg 294702.jpg 294704.jpg 294703.jpg The-Darkness-II-DNKG-1-1-.jpg The Darkness II announcement-1-.jpg ﻿﻿